An angry little brother
by PriestessOfFreya
Summary: It's the same story, but i change the title.' Raph accidental run over Klunk with his bike. Mikey blames Raph for hurting his cat. Will Mikey forgive him. Please read & review. NEW AND IMPROVE CHAPTERS.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the ninja turtles and the characters that belong to Mirage studies.

* * *

"Get the bad ninja…get the bad ninja." Michelangelo said to his cat, Klunk, who is playing with a stride of yarn that Mikey is holding and moving it around. "Yeah, you can do it. Come on Klunk. You almost got it." He said encouraging, and while Klunk is trying to catch the stride with her paw.

Then finally, Klunk caught the stride and began to play with it. "Wow! Klunk…you did great. I'm very pride of you." Mikey said grinning, and pet her on her little head. "Okay…Klunk". He said. "I'd bet you're hungry. Let's go in the kitchen and find you something to eat."

Mikey stand up from the couch and went in the kitchen area, with Klunk following close behind him. When Klunk finish her food, she went to the exit door of the lair.

"You want to go explore the sewers again?" Mikey ask.

Klunk respond to him with a purr; and stroking her head and body against his legs. Mikey smiled at his cat and open the exit door. Klunk went outside and began to walk in the sewers.

"Okay…Klunk, just be careful, don't get lost, and come home soon." Mikey told her.

--

Above the sewers, the streets are crawling with people and lights are on for the night. Raphael is raiding his motorcycle to get home. He was coming from Casey's apartment and was ahead home.

Raphael turns to a right to get to his secret garage that it goes to the sewers. When he was getting there, he saw an orange cat cross right in front him. "Oh…Crap!" He said to himself. But when he tried to pull over, his speed was very fast that he couldn't stop his bike on time, he accidental ran over the orange cat.

--

Mikey was pacing back and front, waiting for Klunk to come home. Donatello came out from his lab, and saw his little brother pacing and rubbing his hands nervously.

"Hey Mikey…What's wrong?" Donny asks concern.

Mikey stop pacing and turn to see his brother. "It's late. Klunk haven't come home yet and I've beginning to worry." Mikey replied with worry look on his blue eyes.

"Don't worry, Mikey. I'm sure Klunk will be back. She probable wonders off somewhere, and maybe, she's hanging around with other cats." Donny assures his little brother, and Mikey show him a small smile.

Few minutes later, the exit door open; Leonardo just came back from patrol and saw his youngest brothers in the living area. He also saw the worry look of his yellow-orange clad brother face.

"What's going on?" Leo asks.

"Mikey is worry about Klunk because she hasn't come home yet."

So Leo begin to say, "Mikey," his little brother look at him. "I'm sure she's alright. Let's not forget, Donny put cameras around the sewer, and I'd believe that she hadn't gotten far. Sooner or later, she'll be back when she get hungry." Leo put an arm on Mikey shoulder and reassures him. "Okay…Mikey."

"Yeah…you're alright."

* * *

**Note from the aurthor: **I've heard in the comic book that Klunk is a girl. So don't get made because I've made Klunk a girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note from the aurthor. **Be warn. There are only one bad word here in this chapter.

* * *

Raphael had gotten off his bike and went to see if the cat was dead or not. When he went to take a closely look, he gasp in horror.

"Oh no…Klunk…oh please, please be okay." Raph said to himself, as he saw Klunk lying on ground, barley moving.

He got down on one knee and gather Klunk in his arms. He thought what will Mikey think, if he'd found out what his brother did to his cat. Klunk groin painfully when he was holding her gently.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I've didn't mean to hurt you more, and I'm sorry that I've had run over you." Raph apologize to his brother cat. "But don't worry…girl. I'll take you to Donny. He knows what to do. In a mean time, let's go home."

'Mikey won't be happy about this.' He thought to himself when putting away his bike and closely the garage door.

--

Walking though the sewers, as quickly as possible, Klunk still on his arms. Raphael had reached his home, opens the door and went in.

The three brothers, from the living area, turn their head and saw their red clad brother come in. Mikey felt his heart bit faster when he saw Klunk on his brother arms. He ran toward his brother and gasp when he saw his pet is hurt.

"Raph…What happen to Klunk? Tell me…Tell me?" Mikey asks loudly and desperately wanted to know.

"While coming back from Casey. I was raiding my bike to get home. Klunk ran right across me. Before I knew it, I've accidental run her over. I tried to stop…really." Raph said, feeling guilty.

Mikey eyes turn to hatred and tears started build up from his blue eyes. He forcefully took Klunk away from his brother arms.

"How could you…Raph? You did this on purpose!" Mikey yelled with tears on his eyes. "I know you've always hated Klunk, but this was out of line"

"Hey…You'd listen here…" Raph began to protest, but stop when Mikey cut him off.

"No, you'd listen. If you'd want to take your anger on Klunk…you'd better taken on me…not her! You're asshole!" Mikey yelled and sobbed in the same time.

Mikey gave Klunk to Donny and launch at Raph, but Leo step in and stop his little brother from bitten Raph. Mikey didn't care if he'd get hurt, he wanted bit a crap out of Raph for hurting his pet.

"Take easy…Mikey. Take easy." Leo said, holding Mikey from killing his brother in red. "Let me take to your room and we talk, Mikey." He said calmly, and taking his little brother to his room, while Mikey kept on screaming at Raph.

"You're jerk! You're asshole!"

Donny took Klunk to his lab and began to examine her. Raph stayed in the living area and went to sit down on the couch. He had his head down and his hands together. He didn't like the look on his little brother face; that scared him.

Raphael felt a hand on his shoulder and he look up. He saw his father looking down at him with concern. Splinter came out his room because he heard the yelling from his youngest son and wanted to make sure if everything was alright.

"Sensei, I did some thing wrong. And I'd believe that Mikey will never forgive me. What can I do?"

"Raphael, what happened to Klunk was an accident. Do not blame yourself." Splinter said firmly; reassuring his son.

"But whaddya about Mikey? Would he ever forgive me?"

"He will, my son. You must give your brother some time alone. Remember. Michelangelo will not stay mad at you forever. The words he had said were unthinkable." Splinter said truthfully, and trying his best of reassuring his son.

* * *

_I'm still working on ch.3. It will take little bit longer to get post it._


	3. Chapter 3

**Author note: **I know some of you are thinking why did i've changed this story? Well...to be honesty, i didn't like it. So i hope you like this new and improve story, because i do. Read and enjoy. Oh...one more thing, this time...the story only has five chapters. So it's finished. Sorry.

* * *

In Mikey's room, sitting on the bed, Leo is doing his best to calm his little brother down. Mikey couldn't stop crying of what had happened to Klunk. He begun to imagine the worst that his cat might die.

Deep inside of him, Mikey feel so much angry toward Raph, and he'd really wanted to beat him up.

Leo place his hand on his brother shell and began to pat him gentle. He didn't know what to do, but let his brother cry. He have had known how Mikey loves his cat and that how Mikey treat Klunk as his buddy. So Leo start talking to try reassuring his brother.

"Mikey...it's okay." Leo said. "You know Donny is doing everything he can to help Klunk. And Raph...he didn't mean to run over her."

"Yes he did." Mikey sniffed, his voice sounding like angry way. "He once threw a pillow at her, just because she had broken something in his room." Whipping his tears away. "He'd almost hurt her."

"I know Raph can be a hot head and can't control his temper, but Mikey, he'd never lie something like this. Raph would never hurt defensive animal, especially that defensive one is human too." Leo said honestly, convincing his little brother.

"Now you're defending him, Leo. You'd always said he will hurt someone if he doesn't control his temper! Now look what'd happened to Klunk. She'd made him mad and he'd took his anger on her by using his motorcycle to run her over!" Mikey hiccup and snap at him.

"Yeah, you're right...Mikey. Raph can hurt someone with his temper but he'd never tell a lie. Only when he'd get in trouble and try to get off a punichment by Splinter or me; he lies. Today what'd happen to Klunk was an accident, and Raph was telling the true. I can tell if someone is telling the truth or not."

Mikey believe ever word of Leo had said to him, and he will try to forgive his brother, Raph. Mikey realize that his red clad brother would never lie to him. They are best friends. They tell each other everything but never lie one and other, only when to make the other one better; they tell a little lie.

Nodding of Leo words, whipping more tears that came down none stops..."What about Klunk?" Mikey ask, his eyes that became blood shot for all the crying.

Leo didn't know what to say to reassure his little brother, so he decide to let Mikey to see his cat by going to his purple clad brother lab. Anyways, Mikey is calm.

"Let's go see her...Mikey."

"Alright." Mikey sniff and whip his beak.

--

In the lab, Donny was doing his examination on Klunk. She was laying on medical table, barely moving, but alive. But Donny found out something worst that Klunk might not survive; she have had suffer a broken leg. She also has cuts and bruises but not too severally.

He doesn't have the right medical equipment to preform a operation on her leg, she'd needs a veterinarian to fix it. But the problem is all the animal clients/hospitals are close on this hour of night. He have to wait by morning to call April if she could take her to a animal client.

"Just hang there, girl." Don said, hoping if she could survive one night until morning, and for the sake of his little brother.

--

Coming down the stirs and going threw the living area, Leo and Mikey were going to the lab to see Klunk. They've noticed their red clad brother is still sitting on the couch with his head down, looking down in daze. Mikey knew he was there but he didn't dare to look at him; he's still mad at him. So he just kept on walking to see his cat.

When Raph heard his brothers foot steps, he look up and saw them going toward the lab. Raph stand up from the couch and went to follow them. He thought many ways to apology's to his little brother, after him and master Splinter talked. He also thought of what his father had said to him:

'Give your brother some time alone and when the moment is time...you could speak to him.'

When Raph went to the lab, he didn't enter the room...instead he stand by door; hearing his brothers talking.


	4. Chapter 4

"So we can't do anything for Klunk, Donny" Leo ask, feeling slightly bad for his brother cat.

"No, Leo...we can't do anything to help her. She need an operation on her leg. Plus, she running a high fever, and we can't give any medicine to ease the pain or bring down the fever. The veterinary recommend not to give her medicine that we use. There is also the chance Klunk might not survive the night." Donny replied.

Mikey came to medical table and began to pet Klunk on her head. Before anyone knew it, more tears came down on Mikey face. He begun to realize it wasn't his red clad brother fault, but maybe it was he, himself.

"It's my fault." Mikey broke down, blaming himself for Klunk injuring.

"Why you'd say that, Mikey?" Donny ask, wandering why his brother think that.

"Cause' i was the one who let her out. If it wasn't for me, Raph shouldn't had run her over and she wouldn't be like this; all with the fever and a broken leg. It's my fault!" Mikey said sobbing.

Leo and Donny were surprise of what Mikey had said to them, even Raph was surprise too. They couldn't believe of what Mikey was saying.

"It wasn't your fault...Mikey. Don't blame yourselves." Leo said.

"You didn't know this was going to happened. It was accident...Mikey. An accident waiting to happen; it's nobody faults. These things happens, and no one should take the blame." Donny said, convincing his brother, it wasn't his fault.

"B b but I've yelled at Raph for hurting her. Leo is right, Raph didn't mean to run her over. I should take the blame." Mikey sob, feeling terrible for all the mean things he had said to his brother, Raph.

"You shouldn't blame yourselves...Mikey. I was the one who was raiding the bike and run her over. I should have been slowing down when raiding my bike." Raph said, going in the lab to stop his little brother for feeling guilty, and feeling it is time to talk to his brother.

Mikey, Donny, and Leo snapped their heads when they've heard Raphael coming in the lab. Then he wrap his arms around his little brother to show him that he's not mad at him for calling those mean things to him, and trying to give him comfort.

Mikey cry on his red clad brother shoulder, "Shhhh...it's okay...Mikey, everything will be all right, just hope Klunk will make it. I'm not even mad at you, either. So don't worry about it, and don't you dare blame yourself." Raph said gruff, patting Mikey on his shell. "I'm sorry of what happened to your cat. I didn't mean to run her over. "

"Raph...you shouldn't blame yourself for Klunk injuries." Leo told him.

"Yeah. Anyway there are still hope for her." Donny said.

"What is it?" Mikey choke, sniffing, letting go of Raph.

"If she'd survive the night until morning. I'll call April and Casey for they could take her to veterinary, and maybe the doctor can fix her broken leg." Donny answer.

"You'd really think so...Donny?" Leo ask.

"Yes"

"Alright then we should get some sleep for the morning." Leo told his brothers.

"Wait, i want to stay with Klunk and watch over her." Mikey protest. "I don't care of what'd you, guys, say. I don't want to leave her alone."

"Are you sure you'd want to do this?" Donny asks concern. "There only 5 hours left until morning...Mikey. You should get some sleep."

"Donny, don't worry about it. She is my cat; let me take responsibly for her, it's just one night. You, guys, sleep; I'll stay with her."

Leo, Donny, and Raph look one another, deciding to let their little brother to stay up all night or not. Moments later, Splinter enter the room and heard everything of what his youngest son had said to them.

"My sons, let your brother stay and watch over his pet. I have had known you all show responsible of your skills and your actions. So respect your brother choice the way you all respect each other choices." Splinter said wisely.

"Yes sensei. They all said except Mikey.

"Now go to bed and get some sleep." Splinter told them. "By morning, we will be expecting company from Ms. O Neil and Mr. Jones. We should be ready to welcome them."

Then Splinter left the lab, following by Leo and Donny behind him. Raph stay for moment, watching his little brother grab a chair and sat on it next to his cat. He didn't want to leave his brother alone but he should respect his brother decision. So he left the lab too, but not before Mikey call him.

"Hey...Raph, I'm sorry of what had said to you. I didn't mean to say those mean things to you. Also to tell you that I'm not mad at you, either, bro."

"That's all right...Mikey. Forget it about it, just hope your cat make by morning, bro. And then I'll find a way to make up to you."

"Okay."

So Raph left the room, and Mikey stay with Klunk. Almost everyone went to their room and went to sleep. Mikey is the only one to be a wake, watching over his cat.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mikey point of view**

It's been almost week since Klunk accident. What a nightmare it was. I know I'm not alone, i have my brothers, Splinter, and our friends: April and Casey. Okay...i know she just cat but at least she doesn't yell or lecture me when I'd do something bad. She'd only get fustier when I'm taking her a bath...that's about it. She is a good cat. She saw me like if i was real person, not like a monster which people from above us might see us that way. She didn't ran when the first time we'd meet in Christmas.

The night after the accident, I've had the hard time of staying awake. I did my best to keep her comfortable by petting her, but not too hard. Klunk did tried to move couple times but I'd made sure she doesn't hurt herself more. When she finally fell asleep, I didn't make any noise. I've sat on chair to try get some sleep but in the same time, i was afraid if I'd fall asleep, the time I'll wake up. She might be dead; I didn't want that. I've kept on hoping she will live.

By the time morning came, realizing I've falling asleep. I'd right away rush Klunk side. Thinking she was dead by the way she was facing the wall, not moving. I'd placed my hand on her to try to move her, but when I did...she move. She was just sleeping. I was so glad that she is still alive.

Then, my bro. Donny came in the room and check on Klunk. He was sorta surprise that she survive the night. Few minutes, after examine her, he called April and Casey for they can take Klunk to the veterinary. I was so relief that Klunk will get the help she'd needed.

When April and Casey arrive, They've brought a pet carrier to take her. My brothers and sensei were in the living room when they've had came. I was still in the lab. So I've, careful, took Klunk to the living room. I've made sure I'd placed her carefully in the pet carrier. April and Casey promise me that they will take care of her and take her to a best veterinary in New York city.

When they've left, Sensei send me to my room for I could get some sleep. And told my brothers to have a day off from the practices and patrolling. They've gotten the free time to do what ever they want. Sensei went back to his room to meditate. Leo did the same thing but I know he went to the dojo to practice with his swords. Donny went to his lab to work with more inventions. And Raph...after he have had made sure I was in bed. He went back to living room to watch some T.V.

Few hours later, April and Casey call. They've said Klunk had a operation on her leg and she will be home in two days. In other words, She's finds. Raph was the one who told me that. I was so excite to see her again, but those days felt forever to have her back. I didn't felt like of doing anything.

All I wanted to do was stay in my room and wait for my cat to come home, but in those days, My brothers help me kept my mind out of Klunk by doing things with them.

Leo kept me in the dojo for I can improve my ninja skills. Then he and Sensei made me to meditate with them, which was kind of boring but still..it help me relax little.

Donny got some money from his saving box, which he'd used for his inventions, to take me to the movies. Instead of choosing a movie that he'd want to see, he'd let me choose the movie. So we've end up watching a movie base on a comic book. I know Donny is not so in to those kind of movies, but we end up watching it anyway.

Two days later, Klunk came home. She is wearing cast on her leg. April and Casey give me the medicine, that was giving by the veterinary, for Klunk. To help her from getting infections on the minor wounds. They've said that Klunk have to be on a cast for five weeks to help the broken bone to heal itself. At first, I thought wouldn't be able to do it, but my hot-head brother, Raph, step in and said he'll help me to take care of her, and that is exactly of what he did.

Wow...Raphie is helping me with Klunk. :Grin:

* * *

_THE END _


End file.
